


Another Demand

by Fanatika



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatika/pseuds/Fanatika
Summary: Karasuma noticed that someone is watching him. When he finds out, that it is no other than Gakuho Asano himself, he goes and confronts him about it, only to find out that the chairman demands another favor for allowing Korosensei at his school. This is pure lemon between Karasuma and the chairman. Don't like don't read





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there =)  
> This is my first fanfiction (okay my first English fanfiction xD).  
> I was talking to my friend the other day about Assassination Classroom and that I really like the chairman and Karasuma and that I was looking for a good fanfiction. I didn’t find one so I decided I give it a shot myself. I know this is not a common pairing but I think it’s quite an interesting one ^^ I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment to let me know what you think =) Okay that’s should be enough now…I’m sorry for any mistakes ;-) enjoy =D

Today it happened again. He was there, somewhere in the shadows, hiding so that nobody could see him, which was actually not true because Karasuma knew that he was there.  
It had all started one week ago when Karasuma first noticed that someone was watching him. It was during the P.E lesson with his students when he felt a dark aura nearby. None of the students seemed to notice it, but they were still in an early phase of their training. At first Karasuma thought it was Korosensei lurking somewhere in the shadows, showing his true nature, but Korosensei was his typical funny childish self. He was still upset that he wasn’t allowed to do the P.E lessons with class 3E anymore, so he did everything to get the class’s and Karasuma’s attention by showing off with his abilities. By now they were all used to it and nobody cared anymore, which made Korosensei cry every now and then.

  
Today’s lesson was about shooting an extreme small target with one of their Anti-Sensei bullets. Two of the students stood out from the others. It was Chiba-kun and Hayami-san. Both of them were quite talented when it came to shooting. Karasuma was sure that both of them could be professional snipers if they would ever try to become one. He was watching the students from alongside the big training field. As he was yelling some advice for Okuda-san he suddenly felt his presence, the presence of a person, whose eyes seemed to be fixated on his back, burning their way through him. He stopped yelling and tried to locate where it came from, but as he almost got it, the presence was gone just as quick as it had come before. For a few seconds he was petrified until Karma-kun appeared next to him and pulled him out of his thoughts. “What’s wrong Sensei?” asked Nagisa-kun who stood right in front of him now. Karasuma decided that it was best not to mention it and shook his head. “Everything is alright, you shouldn’t be concerned about me, you better concentrate on your training.”

  
A wide grin appeared on Karma-kun’s face, but before he could say something bold, Nagisa-kun answered. “Okay, Karasuma-sensei.” They returned back to the other students and left Karasuma who was still wondering about his unknown stalker.  
When the lesson finished the students returned to the old school building to get changed. Karasuma remained on the training field and waited for Korosensei who had been nearby to spy on their lesson. “You felt it too, haven’t you?” said Karasuma without looking at the class teacher. Korosensei started giggling which made Karasuma slightly angry, but he still waited for an answer. “Yes, I felt it too Karasuma-sensei, this dark aura was surrounded by bloodlust…but I think there was something else,” he giggled again, then he continued, “I’m more than curious how you will handle this kind of situation.” Then with Mach 20 he vanished into the building to start the next lesson with class 3E.

  
The following days the same happened again, all the time, during P.E. lessons, during lunch and sometimes on his way home. It made Karasuma become a bit paranoid so he couldn’t concentrate on his tasks anymore. His mood didn’t benefit from it either.  
It was last Friday when he finally found out who was behind all this. It was during lunch break. He was in the teacher’s room with Korosensei, who was preparing some tests for the next math lesson. Karasuma was working on his last report for his superior. Due to his lack of concentration it had taken him two days longer than usual to finish it, which was really frustrating because otherwise he would already be at home.

  
He was almost finished when he felt it again. That person was here, but except for himself, Korosensei and the students he was sure that he hadn’t seen anyone coming up the hill. This dark aura came closer; it was coming down the hallway. Karasuma’s senses sharpened when he was sure, that any second that person would pass the door to the teacher’s room. Suddenly Karasuma jumped to his feet and with one strong swing he opened the door to the hallway. He could feel this person’s winning manner more intense than ever before. Right in front of him was the chairman of the Kunugigaoka School, Gakuho Asano. His eyes locked fiercely with Karasuma’s before he put on a warm smile and all the dark aura vanished. “Excuse me, but I need to have a word with Korosensei.” Without hesitation he passed Karasuma and started talking to the octopus teacher.

  
Karasuma was stunned. It was really him?! How was it possible that he hadn’t realized it before? Something was odd about this man. He had only spoken to him a few times to settle Korosensei’s and his employment as teachers and all the conditions between the School and the Ministry of Defence. After these few encounters he knew that the chairman was a special man with his own beliefs and that something dark surrounded him, but still there was something else about Gakuho Asano watching him, just like Korosensei said. But what was it?

  
Today was Monday and like Karasuma expected, he was back, too. The former agent was still wondering what the chairman’s intentions were, because although he knew now who was stalking him he still wanted to know why and if the chairman wasn’t going to do his next move, Karasuma saw no other way as to confront him directly with this matter. He had to get rid of the problem as soon as possible to focus his actions back on his prior task and that was training the students to become useful assassins who would be able to kill their teacher.

  
As he was a man of action he decided to attempt this matter immediately. After everyone had left, he didn’t go home; instead he took the way down to the main school building to have a word with the chairman. Karasuma knew where his office was, so he went there at a hurried pace. He didn’t doubt that he would find the chairman in his office; it was widely known that Gakuho Asano was a workaholic and that he would be working until late night hours. When he arrived in front of the office’s door, he knocked loudly. It took some time until he heard a clear: “Come in.” from inside.  
He entered the room and bowed slightly to greet the chairman in a respectful manner. The chairman was sitting at his desk. When Karasuma entered, he looked up from his work and gave him a curious look. “How do I honour the fact that you are coming here to see me privately?” He folded his hands in front of him and waited for Karasuma to answer.

  
“I know that you have been following me the last week and my reasons to come here are simple. I just want to know why? What do you want from me?”  
“Indeed that’s an interesting question, Karasuma-san. And I’m more than pleased that you made an effort to come here in person.” Asano rose from his chair and walked around his desk, so that he was now standing right in front of it. “The answer is simple. I want to benefit from the current situation in which my school is in. Without me, this thing, Korosensei, or whatever you now call him now, wouldn’t be able to teach these children.” The chairman’s face was distorted to a superior grin.  
Karasuma tried to stay calm. This was unbelievable. This man received an incredibly high sum of money and still he wanted more and who was the jerk who had to deal with Gakuho Asano? It was him - great. “We’ve already paid you an appropriate amount of hush money. I could ask for more, but are you serious about this?” The chairman chuckled. Then he spoke again. “Oh you got me wrong Karasuma-san. I’m totally content with the money the Ministry of Defence paid me. I want something else.” Now, he looked at the younger man directly, “It’s you. I want you Karasuma-san, or to be more precise I want your body.”

  
That took Karasuma by surprise. Was this really happening, or was he just overworked and had weird dreams about his new job as a teacher? Silence spread through the room and the chairman’s eyes were still focused on him. He was totally serious about his demand and now everything made sense, the fact that Asano was watching only him and also what Korosensei had felt about the chairman’s aura, the one bit that Karasuma wasn’t able to make out. It was lust.  
Karasuma processed the confusion in his head in a few seconds and walked straight up to where the chairman stood. Two could play that game. When this was what the older man wanted from him, he should get prepared.  
As he approached Asano, Karasuma’s mouth spread to a devious smile and with one grasp he grabbed the man and pushed him hardly on his desk. In a second Karasuma was above the chairman and whispered seductively in his ear: “Be careful what you wish for.” Then he pressed his lips onto the others and kissed him passionately. The chairman kissed him back and opened his mouth to deepen their kiss. Karasuma didn’t hesitate for a minute and claimed his mouth with his tongue. The younger man knew what this would be all about. This was about dominance and he would make sure that it was him dominating the chairman.

  
The need for air was tearing both men apart, but just a moment later Karasuma started caressing Asano’s neck. He tried to get hold of the chairman’s hands which was a useless attempt. Before Karasuma realized what had happened, he found himself back on his feet. The older man had brought them both back into a standing position with unexpected strength. He used Karasuma’s confusion to push him against the nearest wall. Then he started undressing his newest teacher. First he got rid of his jacket, than he loosened his tie and threw it away until he could finally unbutton his shirt. Only seconds later, he had a more than incredible view right in front of him. He took a step back to inspect the body better.

  
“Look at that! You’re hiding this beautiful body beneath your black suit.” He licked his lips in anticipation. Karasuma’s body was pure muscle and the older man didn’t wait any second longer to claim it. He closed the gap between them and kissed the black haired man. While they were trapped in another lustful kiss, the chairman’s hands touched every part of Karasuma’s upper body. Slowly, he dissolved from the kiss to devote his attention to the man’s left nipple. A moan escaped from Karasuma’s mouth when the older man sucked on it. His other hand found its way to his other nipple and started playing with it too. Karasuma’s head was emptied. All he could feel was this unbearable lust. It was just too long ago, that he could act out all this sexual urges which he had kept deep inside of him and now he was here making out with the sinister chairman of the Kunugigaoka School.

  
He threw his head against the wall behind him and let out another moan as the older man started to wander down over his stomach. Right now Asano would win the battle for dominance which was hovering invisibly between them. Karasuma just wanted one thing right now and that was feeling the other man’s skin on his own.  
Before Asano could reach his destination below the other man’s belt, he was pulled back up. After a lustful glare in each other’s eyes, Karasuma made them switch positions and pressed the red haired man harshly against the wall. Then he repeated what the chairman had done before and started undressing the older man. Soon all clothes that had covered his upper body found their way to the floor. Karasuma had a long and close look at the chairman’s body. He was not as strongly built as himself, but still for a man from whom you assume that he spend most of his time behind his desk, he looked exceptionally hot.

  
“It seems like you are more than an ordinary teacher, Asano-san. What are you doing to have such a trained body?” The chairman answered him with a mischievous smile.  
“You better stop talking now, Karasuma-san. I think your mouth has a more important task to perform.”  
The younger man didn’t need to be asked twice. He pressed his own body against the other. He could feel the warm skin on his own; he could feel his muscles touching the other man’s muscles. It was intoxicating. With both hands he grabbed the chairman’s hair and pulled him in an aggressive, but passionate kiss. While they were kissing his hands found their way to the older man’s belt and seconds later he succeeded in his task. The chairman knew what Karasuma was up to and pulled away a bit to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Karasuma did the same and finally both men were completely naked.

  
They were both fully erected, and didn’t waste any second. Karasuma pounced on Asano, pressing their bodies back together. He could feel how his cock was rubbing the other man’s cock, which made him become even harder. He kissed Asano’s neck and started going lower. He left kisses all over his body. Then he grabbed Asano’s cock with his right hand which made the older man groan in anticipation. Karasuma smiled, he would take back the control he had lost before.  
When he put the pulsating length in his mouth he could hear a satisfied moan escaping the chairman’s mouth. He moved his head back and forth to please the older man who was obviously enjoying what was done to him.  
“I knew it would be worth it, Karasuma-san. Is that what they taught you at the military academy?” A chuckle filled the room, followed by another loud moan.  
Karasuma decided that it was enough and rose from his position. An instant later he found himself back against the wall, it seemed that Asano was still planning to play this game by his own rules. Karasuma was pretty sure that he was physically stronger than the other but he let him continue.

  
The chairman was returning the favour and started stroking Karasuma’s cock with his right hand. The other grabbed the younger by his spikey hair and pulled him closer.  
“I think we both know that neither of us wants to give up control, but I’ll make you a proposal. Let me fuck you and I promise you’ll get your chance as well.”  
Karasuma gave him an angry look. “Forget it! That’s not going to happen.” They were still in the same position. Asano had a wide grin on his face.  
“I don’t believe you for one second. If you would really try to stop me now, you would’ve already done it. I’m aware that you are stronger than me and that if you would chance it you could take me right here on my desk without hesitation.”  
His grin grew wider. Karasuma swallowed. The chairman was right. The former agent hated to admit it, but the thought about this man fucking him, had aroused him. What was happening to him? Was this one of the chairman’s brainwashes?  
“Alright, we do it like you said, but I’ll make sure you keep your word, Asano-san.”

  
The chairman let go of his hair. “Wise decision, you know, in the end you are still one of my teachers and you should do what your principal tells you.”  
“Don’t push it too far, chairman.” Another chuckle escaped the older man’s mouth.  
“Turn around, Karasuma-san” The man’s face was serious again, “and just enjoy.”  
The younger man did as he was told. He could hear that the chairman kneeled behind him and even before the other had touched him he could feel Goosebumps spreading all over his body.  
Then he felt something wet at his entrance. The chairman had started licking his ass and Karasuma had to admit that he liked it. Asano was rewarded with a deep moan for his handiwork. As if the moan was a signal to continue Karasuma now felt one of the chairman’s long fingers entering him completely.

  
This was something else. He didn’t know if he liked that feeling, but as the older man’s tongue was still licking his asshole it was hard not to feel aroused.  
The chairman stopped his actions for a second which made Karasuma feel empty. Now that the finger was gone, he missed its touch.  
“Why did you stop, Asa…” but before he could finish his sentence he felt two fingers pushing their way deep inside him. Karasuma wasn’t prepared and gasped for air. This was so much better than before. He could feel his body tightening around the chairman’s fingers which were moving inside him. The room was filled with the young man’s moans, he didn’t care if somebody could hear them; this was just too arousing. The chairman added another finger which almost drove Karasuma over the edge.  
Asano was more than pleased and got up again still pushing his fingers back and forth. His free hand grabbed Karasuma’s twitching cock and stroked him. The chairman’s mouth found its way to the younger man’s ear. After licking it he whispered satisfiedly: “Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It’s seems like you about to spurt only from me fingering your ass.”  
Karasuma let out an angry groan, when his cock was squeezed by the other man.  
“Stop being a fucking tease and just do it already, Asano-san!”

  
“As you wish, but this might hurt a bit.” The chairman let go of Karasuma only to position himself behind the younger man. The former agent felt the chairman’s cock pressing against his entrance until he finally managed to push it in. The older man had been right, this was not the pleasant feeling he’d felt before, but he’d beard more painful situations. The chairman’s hands rested on Karasuma’s hips as he started moving inside him. A painful moan escaped the young man’s throat; he was still not used to the size of the cock which had entered him. As the chairman increased his pace he also let out a lustful groan. Karasuma was sure that this bastard was turned on by the pain he caused him. He would let him pay for that.  
It took some time, but Karasuma felt that this new sensation was finally pleasuring him. He forgot about his payback plans and just gave in. His hands were pressed against the wall to stabilise himself. Both men were moaning and suddenly Karasuma knew what Asano was up to. He wanted to make them both come, so he could avoid being fucked by Karasuma.

  
The younger man tried to concentrate, he was so close, but he couldn’t let that happen.  
“Stop it!” He almost screamed these two words, which took the chairman by surprise. His movement stopped.  
“Let go of me, I know what you’re planning, but I won’t let you do that.” They were still in the same position and Karasuma felt his anger rising.  
“We had a deal, so let me go or I’ll make you do it!” He spoke slowly, but firmly.

  
Finally he felt that the chairman backed away from him. Although Karasuma couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed this, now was his turn.  
He stood up and turned around to look into the older man’s eyes. He was still smiling. Oh he would make him scream, he'll soon be laughing out of the other side of his face. He laid his right hand on the chairman’s chest and pushed him back to his desk.  
“If I remember correctly you said something about me fucking you on your desk. I like the idea.” The cool, composed Karasuma was long gone, this was a man aching for satisfaction by dominating this powerful man.  
“What’s wrong Asano-san? Don’t you have something smart to reply?” Now it was Karasuma’s time to give him his best devilish grin. He would enjoy this so much having this man at his mercy. With brute force he made the chairman lie on his desk. With one finger he traced down the older man’s body, over his chest to his stomach finally finding his destination. He teasingly caressed The chairman’s entrance. Karasuma really enjoyed their changed roles. When he’d agreed to this, this was the situation he’d had in mind.

  
He stopped teasing and brought two of his fingers to the chairman’s mouth.  
“Lick them; otherwise it might hurt a bit.”  
The older man was about to say something, but he didn’t get the chance. Two fingers were stuffed into the man’s mouth. The chairman groaned angrily, but did as he was told. When Karasuma thought he had enough he pulled them back out. Both fingers were moist from the chairman’s saliva.  
He led the fingers back to the chairman’s ass and pushed them inside. The older man tried to avoid a loud groan, but he couldn’t help it. Karasuma started moving his fingers inside him, so that the other could get used to it. With his other hand he moistened his own cock to get ready.

  
In one swift move he pulled out his fingers and entered the man brutally with his full length. A painful scream escaped the older man’s throat. His expression turned from pain to hate the next moment.  
“How dare you…you...” but before he could go on, Karasuma silenced him with a passionate kiss. He ended it only to whisper into the chairman’s ear: “I told you. Be careful what you wish for.”  
Karasuma began to move inside the other man, which drove him crazy. This man was so tight he wasn’t sure how long he could last without exploding.  
While fucking the hell out of the chairman, he grabbed the man’s cock and slid his hand up and down. It seemed like the older man finally felt some satisfaction himself, as his moans grew louder and took control of him.  
The only sounds heard in the office were Karasuma’s strong thrusts and the men’s groans.  
He knew they were both close. The younger man pulled out of the other and started stroking their cocks together with his right hand. While doing this he claimed the chairman’s mouth a last time. When they finally came the tension fell from both their bodies and one last moan filled the room.

  
Karasuma was the first to regain his composure. He let go of the chairman and went to collect his clothes. The Chairman sat up and followed Karasuma with his eyes. When the younger man was buttoning his shirt he turned and looked at Asano. It was back, this content look on the chairman’s face.  
“I guess I fulfilled your demand to your entire satisfaction, Asano-san. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”  
He took his jacket from the floor and left the office as if nothing had happened.

 

 

Karasuma felt exhausted. After the little incident with the chairman yesterday, he’d gone to bed immediately, but he still felt worn out. As usual he came to school a bit earlier, so that he could prepare something for his lesson before the students arrived. He entered the teacher’s room to find Korosensei and also Irina in it. She was finally back after she’d been sick for over a week.  
“Good morning.” He was not really in a mood for Smalltalk, but he would still be polite. Irina was sitting next to the window apparently reading something and she didn’t really look awake herself. Korosensei was something different.  
“How’s it going, Karasuma-sensei? How was your meeting with the chairman?” The former agent swore he could see green streaks appearing on the octopus’s head. No, this had to be a bad joke! Could he actually…?  
“You saw us, didn’t you? You pervert!”  
Korosensei’s face changed to his white, blank expression. He tried to mime the innocent lamb again. Irina looked up from her book. This had attracted her attention, great. “Who is us?”  
Karasuma looked to Irina, then back to Korosensei and gave him a murderous glare.  
“One more word, octopus and I swear I’m going to kill you right now!”  
With Mach 20 Korosensei twitched a note from Karasuma’s seat and put it into Irina’s hands.  
Before he could do something about it, Karasuma saw Irina unfolding the piece of paper.  
“What is that?” Then she read out loud what was written on the paper “I’m more than pleased with you Karasuma-san. I’m looking forward to seeing you again next Monday; let’s see who’s on top next time. Gakuho Asano.”  
Irina’s jaw dropped. She looked up from the sheet of paper and met Karasuma’s eyes. Blood started dripping from her nose. His gaze wandered back to Korosensei, whose face changed back to yellow with green streaks.  
“Nurufufufufufu…”  
“You’re dead!”


End file.
